<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We say we're friends, we play pretend by doubletrouble_95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985597">We say we're friends, we play pretend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletrouble_95/pseuds/doubletrouble_95'>doubletrouble_95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, i just love juke okay, juke, luke is a simp for julie, luke is an idiot but we love him anyways, perfect harmony, reggie is a himbo but we stan, willex is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletrouble_95/pseuds/doubletrouble_95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward moment when Luke finds perfect harmony, but he thinks it's about Nick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina, Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick &amp; Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We say we're friends, we play pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>THE BOX seemed to glare at Luke Patterson, and he stared right back. He had crouched down, hands on his knees, so that he was eye level with the dream box resting on the desk of Julie Molina’s room. The patterns and swirls decorating the box shined as the light reflected off of them. Luke had to admire Julie’s doodles, she really was talented. A musician and an artist, how could one girl be so amazing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realise that ghost powers don’t include telekinesis. Staring at it won’t do anything.” Alex Mercer’s signature sarcastic voice filled the room, scaring the (not so) living daylights out of him. Luke jumped, lost his balance, and stumbled a few times before colliding with the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to open it.” Lies. If he could open it with his mind, technically he wouldn’t have touched it.Then Julie couldn’t be mad at him. He did not want Julie to be mad at him. He wanted the opposite, really. He wanted to hug her and cuddle her and tell her just how much she meant to him and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and Reggie’s the smartest person I know.” Alex walked over and helped Luke off of the floor, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just- I know she has some killer lyrics in there! If I hadn’t have gone through it last time, she and Flynn wouldn’t have made up. And we wouldn’t have Flying Solo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julie and Flynn are as thick as thieves. They would have definitely made up. And if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone through it, we wouldn’t have had to sit through that half an hour lecture from Julie about boundaries.” Luke frowned at the thought. Sure, Julie was glad everything had been fixed between her and Flynn. But as soon as Flynn left… none of the ghosts were keen to sit through that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she’s such a great writer! If we take a peek now, we can brainstorm some melodies and have an awesome song before she gets back from school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, don’t. She deserves her privacy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Luke sighed, giving one last longing look at the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now I’m off to see Willie - and get Reggie away from Ray for a little while. I feel bad for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie or Ray?” Alex poofed away before answering Luke’s question. Luke sighed again, his attention going straight back to the box, which sat there, tempting him. Daring him to open it. Luke walked to the door of Julie’s room and stuck his head through it, checking the time on the big clock that adorned the opposite wall of the hallway. He had three hours until Julie returned from school. He brought his head back out of the closed door, and stormed back to the desk. He pulled out the chair, sank into it, and brought the box closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie! Look at this!” Luke stormed into the garage, waving a small piece of paper around in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie turned around, having just poofed into the studio a few seconds ago. He had been hanging out with Ray, but Ray had gotten called into work. Reggie felt weird following Ray to work, so he decided to spend some time writing some country music for Julie and the Phantoms’ country album, which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> make a reality. Even if he had to annoy Luke about it for eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? A new song?” He asked, taking the paper from Luke’s hand. It was covered in Julie’s handwriting, not a glimpse of Luke’s chicken scrawl anywhere. “Did Julie write this? Where did you get it from?” Luke didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. Just read it.” Reggie scanned the piece of paper and read the title out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect Harmony? Sounds cool.” He read further, “We say we’re friends, we play pretend. Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn? That’s all you have to say? Damn?! It’s a love song, Reg!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that dumb.” Reggie mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. So, Julie wrote a love song. No big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No big deal? What do you mean no big deal, of course it’s a big deal!” Luke’s face started to redden, his anger evident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t see why you care, man. Apart from your massive crush on Julie, but I mean- oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on Julie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine then. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>enormous</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on Julie.” Luke’s face was still red, but this time for a much different reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re talking about Luke simping over Julie?” Alex poofed right next to Reggie, immediately jumping into the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were with Willie?” Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simping? What’s simping?” Reggie asked, looking at Alex confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke. Luke is simping.” Reggie was still bewildered, “I’ll tell you after.” Alex sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to the matter at hand, Julie wrote a love song! And we have no idea who it’s about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re jealous.” Reggie nudged Luke with his elbow, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait - what.” Alex said, but it wasn’t a question. He did a double take. “You,” he glared and pointed at Luke, “found a love song. That Julie wrote. Just Julie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what we just said. Honestly Alex, keep up.” Reggie rolled his eyes playfully, and smacked Alex lightly on the arm. Luke seemed to shrink away from Alex, jumping up to sit on the piano, trying to put distance between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one thing - </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I told you not to do. And you did it. I can’t believe you.” Alex rubbed his temple in frustration, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait - what did Luke do? He just found the song that Julie - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seriously, dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad! It’s just her dream box!” Luke protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream box. Not yours, hers. Boundaries, Luke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, I do not want another lecture. My ears still hurt from the last one.” Reggie rubbed his ears, wincing at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what - I can’t deal with you right now. I’m going on a walk, and when I come back, I had better realise that this is all some dumb dream, and you aren’t that much of an idiot to actually go through her stuff.” Alex huffed and poofed out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone has their fanny pack in a twist.” Luke said, still perched on the piano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong, dude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I shouldn’t have gone through the dream box, blah blah blah, but the important thing here is trying to figure out who the song is about.” Reggie grinned mischievously, earning him a confused look from Luke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not the one confused for once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Luke, I’ve seen the way she looks at you when you guys are singing, it could be about you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!” Luke yelled, interrupting Reggie without paying attention to what he was saying, and jumped off the piano with a burst of energy. “it’s about that Nick guy. Think about it. I heard Flynn say she’s always had a crush on him, who else would it be about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, dude. Do they create the perfect harmony? That’s more of a music thing. Doesn’t Nick play lacrosse or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah… wait. He’s in her music class. He plays the guitar! That must be the harmony she’s talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know that?” Reggie looked at Luke pointedly, raising an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not have gone to one of her music lessons.” Luke grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What was that?” Reggie put his hand behind his ear, playing deaf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to one of her music classes, okay! I just wanted to watch her perform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simp.” Reggie said flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You don’t know what that means. It could be a very derogatory term.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex said it. It can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you met Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Obviously. I was in the room when he cried for twenty five years.” Reggie shrugged, acting like Luke was an idiot. In many, many ways, he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus, Reg, focus!” Luke slapped Reggie on the back of the head lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who got us off topic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The love song!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you gonna do about the love song?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I need to do.” Luke rubbed his hands together, and in that moment Reggie thought he looked a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much like a disney villain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie Molina rooted through her locker, nodding her head and tapping her feet to the music blasting through her headphones. Her day had been fine so far, nothing had put her in a bad mood, and she was looking forward to band practice. She had a few song ideas floating around in that head of hers, and she was looking forward to sharing them with the band. ‘The band’ meaning Luke. And once he approved of the song ideas - which he most definitely would - they would get to spend plenty of time together writing them. Alone together. Without any distractions. Unless Carlos came into the studio with a new idea about burning out the souls of ghosts, which, if she was being perfectly honest, happened more than it probably should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there it is.” She found the folder she was looking for - a baby pink one covered in stickers and doodles - and closed her locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julie, we need to talk.” Julie jumped, letting out a small yelp, and turned around. Stood there, also in baby pink, was Alex, and he was on edge. He was glancing around with a nervous look on his  face, and wiping his palms on his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear. “Alex, are you okay? Are you having an anxiety attack? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine, well that’s debatable, but we all know that. Is there somewhere more private we can go? I have a feeling you don’t want anyone else hearing about this. Even if it’s only one side they hear.” Julie scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Why on earth would Alex come to see her at school? Not that she doesn’t appreciate the visit - she loves Alex, she’s almost as close to him as she is Flynn - but this was odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, er, let’s head to the music room. It’ll be empty by now.” They walked quickly, and in silence. Julie’s mind was racing a mile a minute, and as soon as she closed the door, Alex burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SoIfoundLukeinyourroombuthepromisednottodoanythingandihadpromisedtohangoutwithWilliesoIleftbecausehepromisednottodoanythingbutIshouldn’thavetrustedhimbecausehe’sanidiotandhewentthroughyourdreamboxandfoundperfectharmonyandI’msosorrybutmyloveforWillieblindedmeandI’mandidiotandI’msorrypleaseforgiveme.” Alex’s voice had risen higher than Julie’s high notes by the end of his small speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah there, Alex. Take a breath and slow down. Is that what I sound like when I’m going crazy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but your voice goes a little higher than mine,” she stared at him, devoid of emotion, “yeah okay, mine did go a little high. Anyway. Back to what I actually had to tell you. Back to the point. Back to addressing the elephant in the room-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, you’re rambling again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Yeah. Okay. So erm, Luke may or may not have gone through your dream box. And found Perfect Harmony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why would he do that? What is wrong with him? I can’t believe this! Where is he? Does he know who it’s about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I’ve gathered, he doesn’t know it’s about him. I mean, he is really dumb. And music and song writing is supposed to be his thing, but whatever. I left him talking about it with Reggie. Oh my god, I left him talking about it with Reggie.” Alex sunk into a blue plastic chair, running his hands through his hair. He looked up again, and through this new angle, he caught sight of an orange beanie and sleeveless shirt race through the corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. my. God.” He said, his tone flat, but his eyes blazing with a mix of anger, confusion and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me... that you left Luke... theorising about perfect harmony... with</span>
  <em>
    <span> Reggie</span>
  </em>
  <span>? My life is officially over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, you can kiss goodbye to your afterlife, because I’m pretty sure I just saw an orange beanie and sleeveless shirt run past.” Julie was glad for the soundproofing of the music room, because she was on the verge of screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke darted through the school, passing through students and teachers alike, suddenly very glad he was a ghost. A plan had formulated in his head, and he hadn’t spent time mulling over whether or not it was a good idea. Which it definitely wasn’t. He came to the right locker, and passed the slip of paper from his pocket into it, before turning around and slamming into a pink t-shirt and fanny pack. The storm that clouded Alex’s face was nothing but ominous, and was enough to send shivers down Luke’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you done?” He demanded, glaring daggers into Luke’s soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Nothing, I am perfectly innocent. I don’t know what you’re on about, man. I’ve been as good as gold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and as rotten as Reggie’s hot dog farts. Julie knows you’ve gone through her dream box. It was nice knowing you.” Alex patted Luke’s shoulders, a small, sarcastic smile on his face. Luke’s eyes widened in alarm, and all of the colour drained from his cheeks. He raised an arm, shakily pointing behind Alex. Simultaneously, Alex’s face dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julie!” They both yelled in unison, making eye contact with each other , eyes widening so much it looked as if they were going to pop out of their heads. They poofed away, Alex gripping Luke’s shoulders as if they were the only thing keeping him from dropping off the face of the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick Danforth-Evans walked to his locker, a slight bounce in his step. He had won a lacrosse game the day before and was still riding that high, and he had made the first steps into forming a solid friendship with Carrie. Sure, they were baby steps, but they were steps all the same. They had managed to have a good conversation, sure it was only her congratulating him, but it was better than nothing. He knew Carrie was a good person, and he didn’t want to lose her, just… change her role in his life a bit. So, it was safe to say it was a shock when a note came tumbling out of his locker when he opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The note didn’t have any names, but it was obvious it was addressed to him. Why else would it be in his locker? He recognised the handwriting - it was Julie’s. He’d been in enough of her classes to recognise it. He read the title - ‘Perfect Harmony’. It sounded like a song - maybe it was something to do with their music class. But then he read the lyrics - it definitely was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> for class. “The truth is finally breaking through, two worlds collide when I’m with you.” He read out loud. His heart started beating a bit faster - did this mean she liked him back? He had asked her out and she’d said no a while ago, could this be her way of saying that she does like him? He looked around, and spotted a colourful jumper and the curly hair that was Julie. She had an angry look on her face, which turned into alarm when she spotted him. She walked over, quickening her pace, with a very obviously fake smile plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Nick.” She said, giving him a small wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Julie, what’s up?” Nick asked like he hadn’t just received a love song from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, er, I see you got my note.” She said, nodding to the paper in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. Is there something you want to ask me?” He smiled playfully, not expecting what was about to come out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, er, yeah. So, erm, are you maybe free this weekend?” Nick’s smile grew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! So I’ll meet you at yours for the uh.. Guitar lesson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guitar lesson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie was screaming on the inside. She was screaming worse than when the guys had poofed into the garage for the first time after she had played the Sunset Curver demo. She was surprised people couldn’t hear the screams sounding in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the guitar lesson! The ones I asked you about, in my note.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you might have given me the wrong note.” Nick handed her the piece of paper, his face falling slightly. Julie felt bad, she felt really bad, she was going to throttle Luke later. It didn’t matter if he was dead. She’d find a way to kill him again, and then bring him back, because she doubted she’d be able to handle the band without him. Someone had to look after Reggie whilst she was at school and Alex was with Willie. She took what she assumed was the song from him. She unfolded it, and sure as day, it was the familiar song, which, coincidentally, she had created whilst dancing with Nick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry. This is a song I’ve been meaning to show the band, we have practice tonight, so I must have mixed it up. But, will you teach me guitar anyway? Please?” She cringed on the inside. She wanted to spend this weekend writing with Luke, or learning the guitar with Luke, not Nick. As much as she liked Nick, they just didn’t have the same… connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! I’d love to teach you. Is Saturday okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saturday is great. I’d better get going now, I er, I have to sort someone - I mean something - out at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Julie, we still have Chemistry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She was taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Our chemistry lesson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. My mind was just…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Away with the fairies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like the ghosts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julie stomped into the garage, her face the picture of pure anger. Oh, Luke was so dead. In more ways than one. The door swung open, and she was met by three petrified ghosts. Reggie and Luke huddled behind Alex’s back, practically shaking with fear. Alex walked away from them and stood next to Julie, leaving them fully exposed to her wrath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already apologised. I’m looking forward to seeing Julie tear you guys to shreds.” Reggie pushed Luke away from him, and dropped to his knees, begging for forgiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julie I’m really sorry! It wasn’t me! It was all Luke! I didn’t even know it was from your dream box! Please don’t hurt me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, Alex, leave. I don’t blame you two. Luke on the other hand… we need to talk. And by we, I mean that you’re gonna sit there and listen to me, and then you’re going to apologise, and you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to interrupt me. Okay?” Luke just nodded and sat down in the nearest chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This could get ugly. Come on, let’s go find Willie.” Alex grabbed Reggie’s arm and poofed them all out of there. Julie glared at Luke, her arms folded over her chest. A couple of beats passed, and Julie exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe you! You go through my dream box, for a second time, and then you go and share what you find in there with everyone? Including Nick?! You are awful, Luke Patterson! I can’t believe I wrote that stupid song about you!” Her hands flew to her mouth, realising what she had just said. Luke blinked, and broke the awkward silence that had settled over the room briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wrote that- you wrote Perfect Harmony about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I just said isn’t it?” She sank to the floor, pulling her arms to her chest. Luke got off of the chair and crouched next to her, doing the only thing he could think of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step into my world,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shook me to the core, voice like an angel, I’ve never heard before.” He sang. Julie looked at him, and started singing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, in front of me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shining so much brighter, then I’ve ever seen,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life could be so mean,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he goes I know he doesn’t leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sang the entire song, genuinely creating their perfect harmony. As they sang the last word, they looked at each other intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.” She muttered, making him chuckle. “I’m not kidding. Because of you, I have to learn the guitar from Nick on Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>